


职业暴露

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Prussia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 当警察哥哥遭遇职业暴露，医生弟弟会怎么办？本文行为系危险行为，暴露后正确防护措施请遵循医师指导。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Kudos: 8
Collections: 黑塔利亚





	职业暴露

完了。

在路德维希的办公室里坐了超过六十分钟时基尔伯特知道自己完了，即使好医生还在外头给人看诊，但是既然他没有放自己走的意思，那么再过一刻钟当他下了班……就是要拿自己是问的时候了。他看着自己左手小臂上被消毒剂染得花花绿绿的纱布，心中懊悔不已。

中午的抓捕行动中他被人咬伤了手，还好死不死地送进了这家医院——路德维希就职的医院，等他醒悟过来时当然，为时已晚，已经被同事七手八脚地按到等位处的椅子上，然后以警员身份一路绿卡，由浩浩荡荡一大票人跟着趟过走道，备受瞩目，恨不得就地去世，经过那位的办公室时每见一个小护士就收获一声亲切问候，终于引得医生出门来。好在给他清创的不是弟弟本人，不然他就真的已经见到圣母玛利亚了。

再说说那群不靠谱的同事。一同被押来医院的还有那个狗急咬人的瘾君子。他们监督他采完血样，紧接着就从前来看热闹的护工那得知院内有他们好警员的家属——然后，然后他们竟直接把他送进路德维希的办公室，也不顾他声嘶力竭的解释和阻拦就一哄而散。

——弃他而去！

基尔伯特咬牙切齿地用拳头打一下桌面，牵动了伤口不说，还引来了这一整天的特别行动里最最最危险的人物。

路德维希黑着脸从外屋走进来，意味深长地看了他一眼。他触电似的缩回手，还是被对方抢先一步抓住了。

“还疼吗，哥哥？”

他心虚地低下头。

“听说对方吸毒？你来跟我说说是怎么回事？”

压在他身上的影子移开来，路德维希退到一边整理桌面。基尔伯特往门外看，最后一名病人已经离开，房间里空荡荡的。一只手按在他探出的脑袋上，把他推回了原位。

“收拾收拾东西。我下班了，回家。”

他深吸一口气，深知噩梦已经敲响警铃。

一小时后。

基尔伯特从浴室出来，磨蹭着来到沙发，忐忑不安。路德维希正在削一个苹果，似乎已经在那里呆了很久。基尔伯特的喉咙里咕噜了一声，刚往下坐苹果就递到了他鼻子底下。

他不知道是接还是不接。按理说这时候冷静往往和他无关，只可能是因为……

“饿吗？吃一点。”

得了，果肉都顶到门牙了。基尔伯特张开嘴，咬住苹果缩到一边。路德维希把小刀拿去厨房，水声簌簌响起。他只尝了一小口就断定这苹果又酸又涩，可是对方还不时喊他快点吃，否则会很快氧化，他只好嘎吱嘎吱啃下去。

还剩两口的时候路德维希走来。他仍然低着头，卖力地咀嚼，希望能躲过尴尬到让空气凝固的对话，再是往阳台的方向卷起身体，两条腿随时准备好逃跑。

但是把袖子卷到手肘上方的手臂重重地拍在距离脸颊只有一厘米的地方，拦住了他的退路。

“哥哥，吃饱了就开始吧，弄成这样子不给我一个交代是不行的。”

基尔伯特叹了口气，果然该躲的躲不掉，该来的总会来。他望了望自己的手再望了望弟弟的脸，支支吾吾地说还是算了，结果还没出来决不能冒险，万一真的感染了怎么办云云，但是路德维希自管自把他横抱起来，常年撸铁练出的肌肉扛起人来一点也不费劲，基尔伯特还没来得及挣扎就被搬进卧室、扔到床上。路德维希先关上门，然后去检查窗户，接着拉上窗帘的同时用另一只手解开家居服的纽扣。期间基尔伯特一直抱着腿坐在床上，走也不是躺也不是。他洗完澡一向只穿内裤和浴袍，现在这模样简直是……

“阿西……你还是离我远一点，至少等明天，结果出——”

路德维希坐到床上，床垫明显下沉了一截。基尔伯特咬了一下自己的舌头。

“阿西，别……别动我！你不知道这是职业暴露！”

“我当然知道，在大学里我就学过。”用一只手按住不断挣扎的手腕，路德维希面不改色地说，同时用另一只手挑开浴袍上的腰带，一抽便从两个环孔中脱出，不紧不慢地缠绕上主人的手腕。基尔伯特一惊，踢着腿挣扎起来。

“你这是找死！等明天，等明天一切都没事！”

“现在知道会影响伴侣了？行动的时候怎么没想着保护？”他做出一个似笑非笑的表情，没管他扑蹬的腿，用膝盖压住两侧腘窝，挣扎即刻停止。

“不管不顾地冲上去的时候你有想起来还有我这个弟弟吗？”

桎梏松开，他把对方抱到大腿上，改用一手固定住脊背，另一手扯下内裤，在弹出的臀部上轻轻拍两次，引得后者从深埋住面部的棉被里发出一阵含糊不清的怒骂。基尔伯特的屁股其实并不光洁白皙，从警校开始长年累月的风吹日晒在其上留下了浅浅的伤疤和薄茧，也塑造出极佳的肌肉轮廓，略显粗糙的触感让自幼对人体颇为着迷的弟弟爱不释手。

路德维希从小就喜欢哥哥的身体，第一次偷尝禁果是在十六岁，一个父母缺席的生日宴，他借着酒力把半推半就的哥哥压在了沙发上，做好了被暴揍的准备，但是对方没掀开他，只是不情不愿地朝地上扭过头，说着“阿西你还太小了”之类的话，然后便一发不可收拾。从此那层血缘关系糊着的窗户纸不复存在，他们的关系不明不白地从兄弟过渡到情人。经商的父母常年出差，对此毫无知觉，家里的每个房间都成了他们绝佳的偷情场所。

一转眼就是十年。

现在二十九岁的基尔伯特以一个屈辱的姿态趴在路德维希腿上，屁股高高撅起，湿热的臀缝里挤进一枚手指上下滑动，后穴不住收缩。他对弟弟的手指太熟悉，只要对方一摸到他那里就能迅速抬头。果不其然，当他不安地挪动自己时下体被挤得生疼——它早就先他一步有了反应。

他羞愧地把头埋在弟弟的腿上。路德维希用极慢的节奏按压他的洞口，久久不把指尖探入。想到白天与歹徒凶险的对峙，基尔伯特只觉得脑子里嗡鸣得无法运转。那的确太危险了，他们在此前追踪时就发现嫌疑人吸毒，制定计划时再三强调个人防护要做到位，抓捕时严防受伤，但当时情况危急，倘若他不飞身扑出就会有人因此而中枪。

他恍惚着想到这儿时第一个巴掌落下来，结结实实地打上一侧臀瓣，激发出火辣辣的疼痛。他不敢出声，隐忍地咬着牙。路德维希又在原位打了第二下，他还是没出声，第三下，他有些招架不住。

他的浴袍没完全脱下来，就着被撩起的样子堆在绑住的手腕上，现在沾满了汗。过去路德维希不是没打过他，他的嗅觉格外发达，每次想瞒伤都瞒不过，总能被他嗅到消毒水或者血的味道，然后把自己绑起来像这样打几下，之后免不了是……一顿操，但倒也没那么绝对。比如现在——现在，他见对方忽然没声了，试探着问道：“好了吗？我好累……今天到此为止好不好？我真怕害了你……”

“晚了。”

巴掌又似疾风骤雨般落下来，反反复复打着已经红肿的位置，每下都力道十足，像一个敲打面团的机器孜孜不倦地敲打他。原来他只是在给他喘息的时间，让他麻木的痛觉恢复一点。他绝望极了，再开口时声音中带上了一点示弱式的哭腔。

“操，别，别这样……万一出血怎么办？我不能、我不能让你……”

话未说完基尔伯特就被两只大手从腰部拎了起来，待他回过头时已经被脸朝下地放在了床上。路德维希一言不发地从从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，在他面前晃了一下。他眼睛里的不安一瞬便加重了数倍。

“不行！阿西！真的不行！太他妈危险了！等、等结果出来如果我没事，我让你干个够……别，啊……”

“就现在吧，我等不急了。让你也感受一下得知你职业暴露时我的心情好了。现在你也在担心我了，对吗？”

长管的尖嘴深深地插到穴道里面，随即冰凉的膏体悉数挤出。基尔伯特明白木已成舟，改口嘱咐他一定一定得戴套。路德维希没回他的话，蹲下来观察一会儿碾压成薄片的铝管，自尾部翻卷上去，又挤出一点。

这用量未免太多……小警察心疼地想着每月在这方面的支出，下意识地想提醒弟弟节约，不过一想到自己的处境就合上了嘴。

他妈的，他在想什么，他明明在被强奸，怎么有心思想这乱七八糟的事。

用完的铝管被丢到地上，路德维希往里面伸进一根手指把药膏抹匀。他的手指温度很高，而润滑液很凉，一冷一热的交替让基尔伯特的内壁不由自主地颤抖起来，紧紧吸附着入侵者。路德维希没在里面停留太久，确定膏体已经抹匀就撤出。基尔伯特的大脑已经迟钝得不行，知道这时候再说什么也无法阻止事态，他只能祈求自己没事，那个毒龄不高的瘾君子还没来得及染上病（虽然可能性微乎其微），他的嘴里没有伤口（这个可能性还大一些，但说服力轻飘飘的，完全不够让人放心），或者按照概率，概率，传染本身就是个概率……

滑腻而炽热的东西顶上了他的穴口，他当然知道这是什么。路德维希的阴茎比常人大一圈，只是头部顶上褶皱就让臀缝被撑得发胀。他理应开口询问或是商量，不过这过程跳跃得太快，他才刚绞尽脑汁说服自己被感染的概率微乎其微，现在一句话也想不出。

“哥哥，今天的事让我太生气了，所以没有前戏。”路德维希的一句话给他判了死刑，也修好了他宕机的脑子，他挣扎起来。

“不要！这样流血了怎么办！这种时候不能开玩笑！”

路德维希看着他惊慌失措的模样不禁笑出声：“说得没错。如果把我连累了，你会后悔一辈子吧？我可是刚入职不久啊……”

他往回退一些，从基尔伯特的体内勾出润滑剂在入口处涂抹，伸进两只试探一下松紧，又套弄了几下自己的性器，让上面也沾上一些。

“因为光荣负伤，批了你三天的假是吗？”

基尔伯特没回答，他也没深究，看了一眼绑在手腕上的腰带和被汗水湿透的薄浴袍。一个坏点子从心里升起来了。

“哥哥，你已经很湿了，除了痛一点不会有事……不过为了以防万一还是由你自己撑开点，你说呢？你想见血吗？”他说着就不由分说地解开腰带，扔开浴袍。基尔伯特的双手自由了，只是因为长时间维持一个姿势而麻痒着，手腕还来不及的活动一下就被对方抓着按在自己被打红的臀瓣上。

他愣了一下。

“我看你的手没事了。那就用点力，把后面撑开一点。”他帮他调整好手指的位置，让自己的大手扣在他手上从而更快地找准位置。这姿势令基尔伯特感到极其难堪，但一想到如果不好好打开后面可能真的会被弄出血，他只好顺从地把两瓣屁股分开。

翕动着的小洞微微向空气里张开来，被体温融化的液体往会阴处流淌了几公分，淫糜至极。路德维希又拿两根手指检查了一下，把他的指尖拨到穴口的褶皱上，吩咐他再撑开一点。

基尔伯特照做了，只觉得又痛又羞耻。路德维希在打他屁股时已经硬得不行，现在更是胀得发痛，好在省去了不少繁冗步骤，马上就能得到疏解。想到这他恶趣味地往洞开的屁股里吹了口气，听哥哥惊叫出声后迅速爬到床上。

湿润的龟头又一次顶上来的时候路德维希刻意往里面压了压，让半个头部都陷进张开的洞。

“可别一痛就放手，至少得让我顺利进去。不然你也知道，不安全。”

见对方浑身都绷紧了他又补充说：“你得明白这是个教训。明白的话，就给点反应。”

基尔伯特只迟疑了一小会儿就认命地点点头，从路德维希的角度看他像一个啄米的小鸡仔，十分可笑。

路德维希把体重压在两个掌印上，一口气插入了一半。

痛！

他觉得自己好像被从中间撕成了两半，剧痛让他无法顺畅呼吸，完全没经扩张的甬道被强硬的肉刃劈开，脆弱地向两侧让道。但他想到被咬的事丝毫不敢放松——健康的事可不是儿戏！他抓住臀瓣的手纹丝不动，两个指头向肛口抠进去，努力把紧致的洞撑大，甚至能感受到柱身上凸起的经络在指甲上摩擦。

“慢一点……慢一点！”他的双腿也开始打颤，这一下让他原本硬挺的性器都疼软了。他眼底蓄满了水，全身的血管都跟着被过度打开的括约肌跳动。路德维希摸一把紧绷拉平的褶皱，没看到血。

“保持放松，一点问题都没，手可以放开了。”

基尔伯特如释重负地松了手，路德维希扣住他的腰，把剩下一半送了进去，在里面停留一阵就开始抽动。以往他们做爱时他往往尽量把后面扩张得松软，如此紧致的吮吸差点让他直接缴械。他也被挤压得满头是汗。

这时基尔伯特想到了什么，也忍着痛去摸他们连接的地方，发现对方没戴套后如同被当头一棒。

“路德维希！你疯了！”

他手脚并用地挣扎，由于趴着的姿势和牢牢钉在体内的阴茎，只能滑稽地在床上爬行。路德维希重新用一条腿压住他，他积蓄已久的眼泪不争气地落了下来。

“你已经没机会回头了。还是好好反省吧。”

路德维希最终还是不忍心让哥哥在疼痛中受责难，就着连接的姿势把他翻了个身，从正面压上去吻住他的嘴唇。基尔伯特脸上全是泪，他吻完了嘴就一路向下，舔弄着乳头和肌肉。搞什么，他们已经将近一个月没有做过了，就为了配合哥哥所谓的“为工作保持体力和最好状态”，没想到等了一个月等到的就是这个结果——一个被同事像抢球一样一窝蜂送过来的，被歹徒咬伤的哥哥，他能不生气？

他一边套弄着基尔伯特在性交中重新半抬头的阴茎一边舔着他精瘦的小腹，感受到那绞紧的后穴稍微松弛，毫无顾忌地操干起来。基尔伯特还是觉得疼——废话，被这样直接操进来能不疼吗？在工作中受到的任何委屈跟这比起来都不算什么，他还得提心吊胆地稳住身体，别让冲撞弄伤了内壁，这感觉简直就像捧着一刻一经振动就爆炸的炸弹！眼泪又簌簌落下来，他把手插进路德维希发间，攥紧那上着发胶的头发。它竟然还是这么整齐、这么硬，他边流泪边扯着那些小硬块，把他的头发完全扯散。

几分钟的抽动后疼痛逐渐散去，他仍不敢放松享受，抓着弟弟的头发，小心翼翼地控制着呼吸和下身的肌肉。

路德维希完全沉浸在情欲中，顶开手臂的桎梏，又爬上去啃咬他的喉结。“哥哥，叫出来啊，不要一直忍着。”他捻着两粒肿大的乳头，边说边笑，边笑边捏。

基尔伯特倒吸着气，空出的一只手抓着床单，拧出数道麻花。身上身下来的双重夹击让他快要爆炸了。

拯救他的是突然响起的铃声。路德维希的手机放在床头柜上，震了三十秒也没有人接。基尔伯特从那情欲中抬起头，慌忙提醒他手机的事。路德维希却仿佛没听见，在炙热的甬道中持续耕耘，还加快了速度。

“阿西！电话！要掉了！”

基尔伯特在手机震出床头柜的前一秒及时接住了。他一边埋怨着“你怎么不接电话”一边查看来电列表，手一抖进了短信界面，意外看到了一条含有“检测结果”字样的短信。

身下的动作还在继续，他愣住了。

“路德维希？”

“路德维希！”

看到来自一小时前的那条，嫌疑人HIV阴性的短信，他使出全身力气把弟弟从身上推开了。赤红的阴茎“啵”一声从他肛口里拔出，没来得及合上的小洞还闪着水光。路德维希去抢他的手机，基尔伯特顿时展现出体能特训中练就的一身好本领，左闪右躲从床上下来，逃到了客厅。

“路德维希，你这个混蛋！你他妈骗我！你早就收到短信了！为什么……为什么是你先收到？谁发给你的？你他妈骗我！你不告诉我！”

话音未落，他就一个趔趄倒在了沙发上。路德维希骑在哥哥的背上，重新分开两片被打肿操肿的臀，将坚硬的性器又插进去。经过二十分钟的耕耘小洞已经彻底松软下来，对此毫无压力。见基尔伯特还在叫，路德维希干脆把手臂塞进他嘴里，让怒骂化成了呜咽。

他们在沙发上把剩下的工作完成了，两人都精疲力竭。基尔伯特喘着气一脚踢在弟弟的肩膀上，在接触到皮肤的一刹那被抓住了脚踝，又向胸前压过去，被操开的屁股暴露在视野中。基尔伯特终于甩开了嘴里的那只手，破口大骂起来。

“路德维希！你骗我！你还打我屁股？你……你知道我提心吊胆了多久吗？你……唔——”

三根在屁股里搅动的手指打断了他的思路。路德维希还是和进门前一般冷静，只是绯红的脸上沁满汗水，眼角和嘴角都挂着藏不住的恶意的窃喜。

“好了，是我的错，现在我们来把刚才没做的前戏补上。”

“操！不做了！我他妈屁股疼！”

“这可由不得你——”路德维希又吻了他一次，他突然把脸压近的样子就像一只闻到了小屋里的兔子味道的大灰狼。

“枉我提前下班又求人给我发检测结果……你不知道，这可是违规的。要是被领导查到就麻烦了。”他轻轻啃着他的下巴说，基尔伯特的脸红透了，扭向一边。

“不过你的惩罚还没结束呢，基尔伯特。刚才你说什么了？这么快就忘得一干二净？”

“我他妈说什么了？”

说什么了？

什么了？

什么……

他还没想清楚呢，一根硬得惊人的东西又贴在了下腹。

“下次出任务别再弄伤自己。啧，我知道你不爱惜自己，但是要冲上去的时候你得想一想自己是谁的爱人了。哦，还有，刚才你跟我说，等结果出来没问题就让我——干个够。”

Ende


End file.
